Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501
This sound effect can be found on The Premiere Edition Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. Info *'First recorded': Early 1980s *'Creator': N/A *'Owner': Soundelux (1984-1990), The Hollywood Edge (1990-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) *'Origin': United States *'Year debut': March 30, 1984 *'First heard': Romancing the Stone (a 20th Century Fox film) *'Area used': Worldwide Sound Effect Description Screams 1; Woman, Single Scream, Close Perspective. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * 2 Stupid Dogs/Super Secret Secret Squirrel * 6Teen * 30 Rock * 64 Zoo Lane * 101 Dalmatians: The Series * Adventure Time * The Adventures of Paddington Bear * AAAHH!!! Real Monsters * The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers * The Amazing World of Gumball (Heard once in "The Law", "The Revolt", and "The Decisions".) * America's Funniest Home Videos * American Dad! * The Angry Beavers * A.N.T. Farm (Heard in "scavANTger hunt".) * Archer * Arthur * Ash vs. Evil Dead * Austin & Ally * Avengers Assemble * The Baby Huey Show (Heard once in "Huey's First Haircut".) * Back at the Barnyard * Barney & Friends * Beavis & Butthead * Becca's Bunch (Heard once in "Pumpkin".) * Being Ian * Ben 10 (2016 TV Series) * The Big Comfy Couch * Big Hero 6: The Series * The Big Knights (Heard once in "Alchemy" along with Scream 2.) * Big Time Rush * Bob's Burgers * Boy Meets World * Breadwinners * Brum (Heard once in "Opera".) * Bubble Guppies * Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Bunnicula * The Buzz on Maggie * C-Span * Caillou * Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales * Casualty * CatDog (Heard once in "Meat Dog's Friends".) * Chalkzone * Channel Umptee-3 (Heard once in "Umptee Sunrise".) * Clarence * Cloak & Dagger (Heard once in "Colony Collapse".) * Courage The Cowardly Dog * Cow and Chicken (Heard once in "Be Careful What You Wish For".) * Crocadoo * Danger Rangers * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood * Destroyed in Seconds * Dexter * Dexter's Laboratory * Disney's House of Mouse * The Doozers (Heard once in "Spookypalooza".) * Doug * The Dreamstone * Duckman * DuckTales (2017 TV Series) * Dude That's My Ghost (Heard once in "The Uninvited".) * EastEnders * Ed Edd n Eddy * Elena of Avalor * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera * Family Guy * The Fairly OddParents * The Forgotten Toys (Heard once in "Not Fair". - Used along with Scream 2.) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Fangbone! * Futurama * The Garfield Show (Heard once in "The Amazing Flying Dog".) * George and Martha * GirlStuff/BoyStuff (Heard once in a high pitch in "Tickets, Please".) * Glove and Boots * Good Luck Charlie * Gravity Falls * Grojband * Hey Arnold! * Higglytown Heroes (Heard once in "Smooth Operator".) * Home Movies * Horrid Henry * House Partying the TV Show * Inspector Gadget (2015 TV Series) * Invader Zim * Jimmy Two-Shoes * John Callahan's Quads (Heard once in "Maimed Manor".) * Johnny Test * Kappa Mikey (Heard once in "Ship of Fools".) * Kenny the Shark * King of the Hill * Lab Rats * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * Life with Louie (Heard once in a high pitch in "The Fourth Thursday in November".) * Littlest Pet Shop (2012) * Liv and Maddie * Lizzie McGuire * The Looney Tunes Show * Lost * The Loud House * MAD * Mad Money * Mad TV * Malcolm in the Middle * Married... With Children * Marsupilami * Mickey Mouse * Mickey Mouse Works * Mighty Ducks * Modern Family * Mona the Vampire * Moral Orel * Mr. Bean * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series * Mr Unluck * The Muppets * My Gym Partner's a Monkey * My Life as a Teenage Robot (Heard once in "Ear No Evil.") * My Singing Monsters: The Cartoon * Nexo Knights (Heard once in "The Gray Knight".) * The Nostalgia Critic * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Outrageous Acts of Science * Owlegories * PAW Patrol * The Penguins of Madagascar * Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero * Pet Alien * Pickle and Peanut * Pig Goat Banana Cricket * Pink Panther and Pals * Planet Sheen * The Powerpuff Girls (Heard once in "Tough Love" and "The Rowdyruff Boys".) * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) * Power Rangers * The Proud Family * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja * Real Rescues * Recess (Heard once in "The Great Jungle Gym Standoff".) * Regular Show * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon * Rick and Morty * Ridiculousness * Robot Chicken * Rocket Monkeys * Rocko's Modern Life * Rugrats (Heard in a high pitch in one episode.) * Sabrina: The Animated Series (Heard once in "Xabrina, Warrior Witch".) * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch * Samurai Jack * Sanjay and Craig * Saturday Night Live * Scaredy Squirrel * Scooby-Doo!: Mystery Incorporated * Sesame Street * Shaun the Sheep (Heard once in "The Kite", "Hiccups" and "Frantic Romantic".) * Sheep in the Big City * The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show * Sidekick * The Simpsons (Heard once in "Natural Born Kissers".) * Skunk Fu! * Sofia the First * Sons of Anarchy * Sooty * The Sopranos * South Park * Space Goofs * Spliced (Heard once in "Honorary Freak".) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "Scaredy Pants".) * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Star Wars: The Clone Wars * Storm Stories * Stressed Eric * Stuck in the Middle * The Suite Life on Deck (High Pitched) * Superjail! * The Super Hero Squad Show * Super Why! * Tangled: The Series * Teacher's Pet * Team Umizoomi * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * Teen Titans * Teen Titans Go! (Heard once in "Robin Backwards", "Booty Eggs", and "What We Learned At Camp".) * Terrific Trips (Heard once in "A Trip to the Amusement Park".) * Thomas & Friends * The Thundermans * Timon & Pumbaa * TJ's World * The Tom and Jerry Show * Total Drama Series * Total DramaRama (Heard once in "Snots Landing" where a goat is terrified after Courtney (with a wolf mask) scaring it; shortly in "Simons Are Forever" from a bird.) * Totally Spies! * True Tori * Tyler Perry's House of Payne * Uncle Grandpa (Heard once in "Bad Morning".) * Ultimate Spider-Man * The Unauthorized Full House Story * Vampirina (Heard in a wide variety of episodes.) * VeggieTales * VeggieTales in the House * Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production * Wally The Tuxedo Cat * Wander Over Yonder * Wayside * We Bare Bears (Heard once in "Everyday Bears".) * Whacked Out Sports * What a Cartoon * Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? * Wizards of Waverly Place * Wonder Showzen * World's Funniest Fails * X-Play * Yin Yang Yo * Young Justice * Zeke and Luther (Heard once in "Pilot".) * Zig and Sharko Movies * 27 Dresses (2008) * The 5th Wave (2016) * Adopting Terror (2012) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (2015) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) (Heard once in a high pitch.) * The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) * The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019) *Antz (1998) * Armageddon (1998) * Arthur Christmas (2011) * Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me (1999) * Austin Powers in Goldmember (2002) * Baby Geniuses (1999) * Baby Geniuses 2: Superbabies (2004) * Barnyard (2006) (Dag screamed like that when Pip went inside his ear.) * The Best Pals Hand Movie (2018) * Black Sheep (1996) * Black Sheep (2006) * The Boss Baby (2017) * The Boxtrolls (2014) * The Butterfly Effect (2004) * Captain America: Civil War (2016) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) * Cars 3 (2017) * Chicken Run (2000) * Christopher Robin (2018) * Coco (2017) * Despicable Me 3 (2017) * Dino Time (2012) * Doogal (2006) (Carol screams only.) * Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) * Early Man (2018) * The Emoji Movie (2017) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) (Heard once in a low pitch.) * Epic (2013) * Exodus: Gods and Kings (2014) * The Faculty (1998) * Ferdinand (2017) * Finding Dory (2016) * The Finest Hours (2016) * Flightplan (2005) * For Richer or Poorer (1997) * Frozen (2013) * Frozen 2 (2019) * Ghostbusters (1984) * Ghostbusters: Answer the Call (2016) * The Good Dinosaur (2015) * The Green Mile (1999) * The Grinch (2018) * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) * Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001) * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) * Hollywood Safari (1997) * Home Alone (1990) * Hook (1991) * Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) * How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) * How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (2019) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * The Incredibles (2004) * Incredibles 2 (2018) * Jack Frost (1998) * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) * Johnny Be Good (1988) * Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (2018) * The Kingdom (2007) * Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) * The Lego Batman Movie (2017) * The Lego Movie (2014) * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019) * The Lego Ninjago Movie (2017) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) * Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run (2015) * Madagascar (2005) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) * Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again (2018) * Man of Steel (2013) * Megamind (2010) * Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh (2008) * Mickey Blue Eyes (1999) * Mickey Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) (Heard once in a high pitch.) * Mighty Joe Young (1998) * The Mighty (1998) * The Mighty Kong (1998) * Minions (2015) * Movie 43 (2013) * Mr. Magoo (1997) * Much Ado About Nothing (1993) * My Baby's Daddy (2004) * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) * My Super Ex-Girlfriend (2006) * The Naked Gun: From the Files of Police Squad! (1988) * The Naked Gun 2½: The Smell of Fear (1991) * New Year's Eve (2011) * The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature (2017) * Odd Squad: The Movie (2016) * Olympus Has Fallen (2013) * Patch Adams (1998) * The Peanuts Movie (2015) * Penguins of Madagascar (2014) * Peter Rabbit (2018) * Playmobil: The Movie (2019) * Pocahontas (1995) * Power Rangers (2017) * The Prince of Egypt (1998) * The Pyramid (2014) * Quest for Camelot (1998) * Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018) * Rio (2011) * The Road to El Dorado (2000) (Tulio screams only.) * Rock Dog (2016) * The Rocketeer (1991) * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) * Romancing the Stone (1984) (Debut) * The Rugrats Movie (1998) * San Andreas (2015) * The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause (2006) * Sausage Party (2016) * Scooby-Doo (2002) * Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) * Scooby-Doo! And Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery (2015) * Schindler's List (1993) * The Secret Life of Pets (2016) * The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019) * Shaun the Sheep Movie (2015) * Sherlock Gnomes (2018) * Shrek 2 (2004) * Shrek the Third (2007) * Shrek Forever After (2010) * Sing (2016) * Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow (2004) * Smallfoot (2018) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) * Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018) * Son of the Mask (2005) * Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017) * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018) * Spies in Disguise (2019) * Star Trek: First Contact (1996) * Star Trek: Insurrection (1998) * Star Wars: Episode VIII - The Last Jedi (2017) * Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker (2019) * Stay Tuned (1992) * Stepmom (1998) * Storks (2016) * Teen Titans Go! to the Movies (2018) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016) * The Thief Lord (2006) * Toy Story (1995) (Bo Peep Scream Only) * Toy Story 4 (2019) * Trolls (2016) * UglyDolls (2019) * Underdog Kids (2015) * Underworld: Next Generation (2016) * Wayne's World (1992) * Wayne's World 2 (1993) * Whatever It Takes (2000) * Wonder Park (2019) * Wonder Woman (2017) * X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) * You've Got Mail (1998) * Zootopia (2016) Shorts * Daffy's Rhapsody (2012) (Short) Commercials Australia: * Pizza Hut - The Simpsons Cups Promo (1991) Germany: *Sexergy (2010) New Zealand: * Rainbows End - Fun on Demand (2014) Thailand: * Coca-Cola - World Cup '94 (1994) UK: * Kellogg's Rice Krispies Squares - B Movie (2008) * Premier Travel Inn - Astoundingly Low Prices (Winter 2005) * theTrainLine.com (2013) * Vamousse - High Noon for Head Lice (2015) USA: * A Monster Thrill House Radio AD (2018) * Cheetos: Bank Robbery (2012) * Crate Creatures Surprise! Big Blowout (2018) * Doritos Super Bowl Commercial - Girlfriend Material (2016) * Glover - Nintendo 64 (1998) (low-pitch) * Orlando (2008) *Reese's Peanut Butter Cups Halloween (2012-2018) (High Pitched) * Ring Pop - Movie Theater (2001) * Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage - Claymation (1999) Music Videos * Band of Gypsies - Take Me Higher (1991) * Maroon 5 Music Videos (Heard once in "Sugar".) * Toy-Box - The Sailor Song (1999) Video Games * Back to the Future: The Game * Canis Canem Edit (2006) (Used along with Scream 2.) * Castlevania (NES Digital) * DC Comics Universe Video Games * Ghostbusters: The Video Game (video game) * Grand Theft Auto IV (2008) * Grand Theft Auto V (2013) (Heard once in "By the Book".) * Harry Potter Video Games * Indiana Jones Video Games * Jurassic Park: The Game * Lego Dimensions (Video Game) * Living Books: Harry and the Haunted House (1994) (Video Game) * The Lost World: Jurassic Park (Arcade) (Video Game) * Marvel Comics Universe Video Games * Middle-Earth Video Games * Monster Truck Madness 2 (video game) * Monty Python & the Quest for the Holy Grail (Heard in the "Burn the Witch" minigame in various pitches.) * Moto Frenzy * Nuclear Strike * Who Dunnit (Pinball Machine) * Pirates of the Caribbean Video Games * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) (Video Game) * Star Wars Video Games * Thrillville - Off The Rails Policy Trailers * Dolby Digital - Dolbee (2008) (Policy Trailers) Promos Latin America/Brazil: * What's New Scooby-Doo Boomerang (2015) (Promos) USA: * ABC: Battle of the Network Stars (2014) & Summer Fun & Games: Holey Moley & Family Food Fight (2019) * Disney Channel Original Movie: Minutemen (2008) (Promos) (Heard twice.) * Disney Channel - Seventeen Again (2006) * Nickelodeon New Episodes of Sanjay and Craig Promo (2014) (Promos) * Like, Share, Die (2015) (Promos) Asia: * Star Movies - May Highlights (2002) Trailers * Barnyard (2006) (Trailers) * Bojack Horseman (2014) (Trailers) * Ferdinand (2017) (Trailers) * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019) (Trailers) (Heard once in an international foreign-dubbed trailer.) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) (Trailers) * Meet Wally Sparks (1997) (Trailers) * Muppets Most Wanted (2014) (Trailers) * Nim's Island (2008) (Trailers) * Pitch Perfect (2012) (Trailers) * Post Grad (2009) (Trailers) * Puss in Boots (2011) (Trailers) * The Road to El Dorado (2000) (Trailers) (Tulio Scream Only.) * Sherlock Gnomes (2018) (Trailers) (Nanette Scream Only.) * Spider-Man 2: The Game (2004) (Trailers) (Heard in the E3 trailer.) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) (Trailers) * Toy Story (1995) (Trailers) TV Spots * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) (TV Spots) * Escape from Planet Earth (2013) (TV Spots) * How To Be a Latin Lover (2017) (TV Spots) * Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) (TV Spots) * Sherlock Gnomes (2018) (TV Spots) (Nanette Scream Only.) DVD Menus * Scary Movie (2000) Other Media Asia & Oceania: * Disney Channel - Train ident (2003) (Used along with Scream 2.) YouTube Videos * Asdfmovie YTPs (Heard once in "ultrasdf".) * Cyanide And Happiness (Heard once in "The Elusive Mr. Wimbley".) * DreamWorksTV Series (Heard in "Turn a SUMMER VACATION FAIL Into a WIN!! | YOUR COMMENTS COME TO LIFE".) * The Grossery Gang vs The Clean Team: Putrid Power (2017) (Heard in a higher, more processed pitch.) (Ricardo Scream Only) * I Don't Care 2 (parody video) YTP by Stupid Entertainment (Heard quickly after Ed Sheeran shoots a woman.) * Rabbit Poops of Death * SMG4 Videos * Smosh Videos * SuperMarioLogan Videos * Team Fortress 2: Scout's Caps (2012) * YTP - Justin Timberlake s**ts like an oven by pOOpetmasters Anime * Cyborg 009 * Doraemon * DragonBall Z Abridged (TeamFourStar) * Mirmo De Pon * PaRappa the Rapper: The Animation * Ranma ½ * RWBY (Heard once in "Argus Limited".) Image Gallery Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Hollywoodedge